A method of designing a logic circuit has been described, for example, in the Journal of Information Processing Society of Japan, Vol. 19, No. 1, pp. 16-25 (1977). In the method, however, an automatic generation of a bit pattern of a microcode is not effected, namely, a logic circuit to execute a microprogram is not automatically designed; furthermore, when generating a bit pattern, it is necessary to beforehand input a considerably great number of information items. Consequently, a long period of time is required to design the logic circuit by human power.
Moreover, in the Digests of the Design Automation Study, Vol. 21, No. 1 (1984) or the Proceedings of 39th Knowledge Engineering System Conference, pp. 1-7 (1985), there is described an automatic design method in which information necessary to automatically generate all function circuit modules constituting a logic circuit to be designed must be manually inputted by use of a hardware description language.
Furthermore, in the JP-A-No. 59-168545 filed on Mar. 15, 1983 by Fujitsu Ltd., there is described an automatic logic circuit design system in which information about known logic circuit modules, each having a function is beforehand stored as wiring information between logic gates in a develop or expand data storage of a computer such that the information of the develop data storage is read therefrom when required during an automatic design of a logic circuit. In this system, although automatic design is possible for simple function modules such as a register, a counter, and an incrementor, circuit modules having sophisticated functions such as a control circuit module controlling an execution of a microprogram cannot be automatically designed because such a control circuit module with a comprehensive function includes an irregular logic circuit, which cannot be automatically designed by use of the information read from the develop data storage.